Christmas Time
by Hannah Jane
Summary: This is a story that takes place after Becoming Part 2. Only Angel didn't get sent to hell Buffy saved him and they ran off to New York City and our now married. No flaming please, I know that my editing sucks, thats one of my biggest weaknesses
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Time

Hannah

_Disclaimer: Nope none of these characters belong to me they belong to the evil ones. Joss Whendon and Marti Noxon. Who don't deserve them._

_Spoilers: None really. It's completely AU._

_Authors Note: Like I said this is completely an AU fic. AU fics are the ultimate thearpy for us batered and bruised Buffy/Angel shippers. This is total AU of season 3, Faith never turned to the darkside of the Force, the Mayor isn't evil, Buffy and Angel are married and live in NYC. Xander and Cordelia never broke up. Jenny is alive and she and Giles are married. See what I mean by total AU Fic? Oh right and this is a sequel to 'Just In Time' which I plan on sending out when I get this one done._

_Feedback: Yes please send me feedback if I send this out. Which I'm planing on doing. Eventually._

Part 1: November 28th

Buffy brought up the suggestion again "Angel I want to throw a Christmas Party." "It might be a nice idea, but when can you throw it? When do you have an open day to throw a party?" "I actually want to throw two one later this week or next week and one on Christmas eve and I just want to have our friends from here and most importantly a New Year's Eve party." "Of course a new years eve party." Angel said and kissed her she kissed him back.

"Why don't we throw one on Friday." "That'd be perfect I don't work that day and will have the whole week to prepare for the party with the servants help." Buffy ran her hands along his chest "first of all why don't we go upstairs and do other things." She went upstairs teasing him and she went upstairs and he followed her.

The next day Buffy was smiling what a wonderful night of lovemaking she and Angel had last night, she had come home from school Angel was at his classes.

She was making a list of what they needed for the party. "Drinks, punch bowl, decorations, cups, music, appetizer's, food." She listed a bunch of other things next she made a list of guest to invite.

The door opened and Angel came in brushing snow off his jacket with the wind blowing into the house and Angel sheltering his head and closing the door. Buffy said "Hi Angel." "Hay." Angel said going towards her and gave her a kiss. "How were your classes?"

"They were quite interesting, but the snow is coming down like crazy, the wind is blowing and it's very cold." "I know even with my jacket I was cold." "I guess getting a Christmas tree should wait until tomarrow."

"If you really want to get a tree we can." "You don't mind?" "I do mind the snow out their is heavy but if you want to we can get a tree." Buffy looked out the window, for sure the snow was increadibly heavy. "Maybe your right Angel maybe we should just wait until tomarow." "We can still do some decorating though." "I'm for that. I love Christmas so much and this Christmas I feel exceptionally blessed. Not only am I married to the most handsome and increadible guy on earth he loves me as deeply as I do but also because your human. How about you Angel how do you feel about Christmas?"

"I'm not sure I haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time. I think I need to rediscover the true meaning of Christmas it's gotten so comercialized it's hard to find the true meaning of it anymore. In the 1700's it wasn't as comercialized as it is now days people actually knew what the true meaning of Christmas was."

"Maybe we should see a Christmas Carol. It might help. There's a show at Carnagie Hall all this week and next." "Maybe it would be best to go tomarow." "What about our Christmas tree?" Angel asked since she was so keen on getting a Christmas tree.

"We can get it tomarow and go to the show that starts at 8:00; since tomarow is Saturday. It'll be perfect." Angel nodded and said "I believe we both have some homework to do." "I know." They went into the office that had two desk and chairs in it that they did for homework and projects. Some of Angel's projects were posted around the room. They started working on their homework Buffy said "Angel. I have a couple questions." "What are they?" "First of all. Why did you decide to go to college and why are you all of a sudden interested in public service?"

"Well first of all because when I was young er younger it was very difficult to get into college in Ireland back then just like everywere else except in America Noble's only cared about themselves and only Noble's we're allowed to go to college. My family was rich but we weren't considered Nobles but considered middle class. So I'm doing college now." "Why are you interested in public service?" "Well I didn't at first but as I started to study about American history it makes me interested to do this, and I might actually bring some good for America."

"Well your 18th century ways could change America in a big way and maybe even for the better, but before you run for president you have to run for lesser offices like Senator or working on the New York Senate and build up a campaign crew and a reputation. Now shall we get back to our homework." "Yeah I know." They went back to their homework helping each other when needed. After homework Buffy and Angel went to bed she lied her head against his chest and he had his arm around her and they kissed and fell asleep.

Part 2

The next morning, Angel woke up early before Buffy and moved out of bed and kissed her then put on his white muscle shirt and went downstairs to make breakfast for him and Buffy they had a big day planed.

He looked out the window and saw the snow had stopped during the night and the sun was shinning and the roads were getting plowed and salted. Angel started making breakfast for them, later that morning Buffy woke up to the aroma of one of Angel's breakfast.

She got out of bed and put on her robe and went downstairs. She said "What smells so good." "Pancakes, waffles and omelets, and to drink Orange Juice." Buffy sat down and said "Angel did you have any certain traditions?" "Let me set breakfast out myself and will discuss our traditions." Buffy saw something she never thought she would Angel was wearing a pair of blue jeans and had a blue sweatshirt on that had a huge snowflake on it and his hair wasn't spiked for once. She stiffled a giggle her husband looked so domestic, she had never seen him look so domestic.

"Sounds fair." Angel looked out the window the roads were plowed and salted and the sun shinned brightly he sat down and said "It looks like today is going to be a perfect winter day. Now why don't you go first."

"Okay my traditions are to get a tree, drink egg nog. Putting lights out on the house and open presents on Christmas day, another tradition is that we opened one or two present's on Christmas eve, and having a big feast. How about you? What was your families traditions?"

"It's been such a long time since I celebrated Christmas, I don't really remember what my familes traditions were. It's been so long." Angel took her hands and said "maybe we could just do your traditions and come up with our own. Maybe some of them can be ice skating, going Christmas Caroling, listen to Christmas Songs all day, taking a sleigh ride through Central Park, go light looking around New York City, throwing a Christmas Party and reading a Christmas Carol to our family." "Those are some good traditions."

Afer breakfast Angel said "Ready to go?" "Yeah we've got a lot to do today. Getting a tree, geting lights for the house. Do we have decorations?" "We have some that my mother sent us, but we do need to get lights and more decorations. Lights for outside and for the tree inside."

"Do you want to have a big light display in our yard?" "Oh Angel I couldn't ask you to do that, it's very expensive to put a big light display in the yard." "I know but I want to make our first Christmas together as a married couple to be perfect and besides we both have well paying jobs and this huge house, plus all my money that I collected over two centuries and we'd be using he same display every year." "Your right so yeah I say let's make a big light display and get our tree and decorations." "A Plastic one would be best." "I know. Let's go beloved." "Okay."

They went to the coat rack and put on their hats, gloves and coats and went outside. Buffy put on her sunglasses knowing that with the snow and the sun that it's very bright and harsh on the eyes as did Angel, he locked up and they went out to his car.

"So what should we do first?" "How about we get decorations and lights first, and save the tree for last." "Thats a good idea beloved." Angel said.

Part 3

They got into his car and Angel started the engine and did his best to keep from sliding off the road he drove to the mall and looked through all the stores they could for decorations and lights.

They were walking through the Brooklyn Mall hand in hand Buffy said "Angel wait." "What." "That looks like a seasonal store maybe they'll have all we need for Christmas." "Let's see."

They went in and for sure it had lights and decorations not trees though and like the mall and all the stores Christmas music was playing.

"I like these." Angel said "What did you find?" "All these different types of lights fat bulbs that are rainbow colored and single colors like these curtain lights come in white and blue." "Which color for the curtain lights do you like the best?" "Thats a tough one, maybe we should get both colors."

"That'll work, and how about snowman, nutcrackers and Santa, Ms. Clause and the raindeer for placing out." Buffy said "I also think we should get a nativity set." "Thats a good idea Angel."

They got all their lights and statues picked out and got some more tree decorations and a couple Christmas signs Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas are what the signs said. They also got some of the things on Buffy's list for the party like decorations and some different types of music and a punch bowl.

They did some window shoping so they could get some ideas for Christmas presents. For Buffy it was jewelry, music and clothes. For Angel it was some art materials and books and they both got ideas for movies that they wanted.

They went to the food court and and went to have lunch, discusing were they want to get a tree and if they want to get a fake one or a real one.

"Personaly Angel I would prefer to get a plastic tree we always got a plastic tree it's a tradition in my family, if we get a real one then were going to have to water it and worry about getting pine needle's all over the place floor."

"Buffy I remember when I grew up that we had to cut down a tree." "Yeah but that was before plastic trees we're created. It'll also be more tricky to have as well, will have to water it and sweep up pine needles." "Let's not argue about this, let's make a compromise, we get the plastic tree this year and then next year we'll get a real tree and switch off. Deal!" Angel said putting his hand out, Buffy smiled and shoke his hand and said "Deal, but can we start with a plastic tree?"

They stood up payed for their food took their bags and headed out but then stoped at another store in the mall that sold fake Christmas trees they picked out what one they wanted and headed back out to the mall Angel took her hand. "Did we get everything?" "I think so, did you get your dress for the Christmas party?" "I was actually thinking about wearing the one I got for Thanksgiving."

"Come on Buffy I know you want to get a new dress. Shopping is like your Achilles Heal and I have the credit card records to prove it." "So I like to shop is that such a crime and it's not like I've put you in debt like you said we have well paying jobs. Besides it's good for the economy." Buffy said defending herself.

"Yeah but it's not good on my wallet or credit cards." "Well lately I've used my own money for things." "I guess I give you credit for that." "Okay fine I'll get a new dress for the Christmas party and how about you get a tux for the party."

"Okay fine I'll get a tux. Even though I hate wearing those monkey suits." Buffy chuckled and said "oh come on there not that bad," Buffy went to look for her dress first they went into Debs and she looked through the dresses. She found the perfect one it was a red sleavless dress that was long and had a ruffled backside she looked for her size and picked it out she went to one of the dressing rooms and put it on.

Part 4

She twirled in the mirror it fit like a dream it was perfect. She walked out and said "What do you think Angel?" He looked at the dress up and down.

He nodded and said "I like that dress. Perfect as always." "Do you think so?" "I do, allthough I loved the dress you had for Thanksgiving better." "I know that one was beautiful. Thats why I wanted to just wear that one." "Buffy I will not let you wear the white dress with all the guys that are going to be their. It exposes to much flesh." "Oh don't be so protective."

"Buffy I'm serious that dress shows to much flesh to wear for a party thats going to have a lot of guys their" "This one isn't?" "No this red one is perfect for a party. Plus it matches with the season. Oh don't be so protective, you know that I'm your devoted wife." She said giving him a kiss.

"Buffy we've spent a good amount of money today. I'll just see what I have at home for a party." Buffy paid for the dress and finally they were going to leave the mall walking through the halls with Buffy's arm through Angels and put on their coats and gloves and sunglasses since the sun was still out. Angel said "Have you decided when you want to have the party yet?" "I was thinking next Thursday." "Okay we can start writting up the invitations and sending them out." They went out to his car and he drove them home.

Once they got home Angel parked his car in the driveway and took out his remote key and locked the car, Buffy and Angel got out carrying their shoping bags. He unlocked the door and they got inside "It's good to be home." "What didn't you like shoping?" Buffy said wrapping her arms around his neck. "It was fine, but right now we need to work together to get out our light display and our tree up and decorated."

They placed the tree inside and the decorations next to it then headed back outside and put out their light display in the yard. There neighbors already had their lights out, it had been two hours nearly three and they had finally finished decorating the outside of their house, and had automatic timing on their lights it was something that was apart of the neighborhood and set the automatic timer for 6:45.

"What time is the show?" "I don't know Angel like you said it's been a long day maybe we should just stay home tonight." "Are you sure?" "Yes I am." "Okay. Let's decorate the tree." Buffy put the tree up and together the strewed lights, tinsel, popcorn and decorations on it.

Buffy said "What should we put on top angel or star?" "I'll have to say star." Angel said "Okay but next year we put the angel on top." "Deal." Angel said. "Would you like to do the honors?" Angel asked her Buffy looked up at the tree it was 5.8 inches she got on her tippy toes and placed the star on top.

He then kissed her and said "It's perfect. Now let's just sit back for the rest of the day." "I love that idea." Buffy curled her legs on the sofa and rested her head on his shouders and he covered her hands with his. He got up from her side and lit a fire in the fireplace. He then joined Buffy back on the sofa taking her in his arms as they watched the flames dance.

Part 5: The Night of The Party

Buffy had spent everynight of that week decorating for the Party with some of their servants helping decorate and sending out the invitations. Angel looked around and said "Good job honey the place looks great the flags are a nice touch. Two American ones."

"I know they are a nice touch and red, green and gold decorations all over the place and their was holy, misletoe, wreaths, tinsel and lights as well and their was a table that had drinks and food on it and a boombox on a station that played more music then most stations and some CD's and they had lights and tinsel wrapped around the stairways and banisters. "You don't think the decorations are to much?"

"No, I don't red, green and gold are the colors of the season." She looked around and said "Your right Angel it does look good!" "The party is tonight." "Right so how many people are coming?"

"Pretty much everyone we invited except for a couple of them." "Like who?" "A couple of your college friends, Micheal and Tisha." "Do they have other plans." "Yeah they called and said that they were invited to a different party before we invited them, but they said they'll try to come. Other then those two everyone else is planing on coming." "Wow it's going to be a full house." "Yeah but we have room." Buffy said.

"Thats for sure. Well shall we get ready Buffy the guest will start arriving in less then an hour." "Okay let's get ready." They went upstairs and got ready for the party. Angel looked through his clothes to find something that was formal but not to formal.

He decided on a pair of fancy black slacks and a blue dress shirt, a black suit coat and a blue belt buckle she smiled and said "I like that. Now head downstairs to get ready to greet our guest." "Okay, I'll see you downstairs."

Angel gave her a kiss and went downstairs Buffy put on her red dress she picked up a red ribbon to put in her hair. She tied the ribbon in her hair and curled her hair some.

She then put on a diamond necklace that had three diamonds on it Angel gave it to her for a gift the two year aniversery of when they offically became a couple and a pair of diamond earings a diamond tennis braclet and put on her engagment ring and then her wedding ring they were both diamond rings only her engagment ring was a seven carat diamond her wedding ring was the claddagh ring Angel gave her they had taken them off though when they had gotten offically married and exchanged them. Buffy then put on her make up. With a last once over in the mirror she went downstairs, their were people coming in and already there.

Part 6

She saw Angel socializing with some people and drinking a glass of champagne she wished she was old enough to drink champagne. Angel saw her come down and smiled as did the people he was talking to one of the people said "Congratulations Connery she's splended." "Thank you I know. She's amazing everytime I see her I think about how I'm the luckiest guy in the world" "You know your probably are the luckiest man in New York City. She's even probably the most beautiful to." "The light display you have is great to." "Thank you."

One of the women he was talking to said "She is a great person Angel." "Thank you both of you. Excuse me." Angel went towards her and took her hand "Honey you look like a million dollars." Angel said and kissed her hand.

"Why thank you dear; care to escort a lady to the party?" "Well I'm married but for you I'll make an exception." "Really well whoever she is she's a lucky women." Buffy said jokingly as she placed her arm through his and they walked to join the party. Her best friend in New York was named Hannah had said "Buffy oh my god you look great!"

"Thank you Hannah. So do you." Buffy said and hugged her, Hannah said "This is Luke my boyfriend. Luke this is my best friend Buffy Connery." "It's nice to meet you Luke." Buffy said offering her hand he took it and kissed the back of it "Your husbands right you look like a millon dollars." "I do don't I." Hannah said "I'll say that rock on your hand is huge."

"Yeah well Angel and I have become very rich." "Well I would think so if you live in a place this big." Hannah said "At least you two don't act like rich snobs." Luke added Buffy said "I know so are we. I'm going to go find Angel and greet some of the other guest." "Okay." Buffy went into the dance floor and looked around for Angel, she saw him dancing with his friend Kate but Buffy knew their wasn't anything to worry about she knew he promised Kate a dance she also knew because she and Angel always took pride in showing the world that they were married by wearing their claddagh rings all the time.

Buffy went to the window and a mild snowfall this is one thing she loved about New York white Christmas' Angel had plowed and salted their walkway and driveway it was going to be her turn to do that next and continued to welcome the guest with her shaking hands with the women and a good amount of men who kissed her hand.

Which surprised her in a big way she wondered if Angel had anything to do with it, because back in his day whenever their were parties the men always had to kiss the hands of the women or if they were just being gentleman. She didn't mind it, she was just shocked.

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck he said "What are you doing?" "Greeting the guest, even though I think they all have come. It's about time we got to be together." "I'm sorry. Let's go we haven't even had a dance yet." "I know thats because we've been so busy welcoming the guest." Angel said

Buffy looped her arm through Angels and he held and patted her hand as the two of them went back out to the ballroom, were music was playing and people were dancing "I promise you Buffy It'll just be us two for the rest of the night."

"I know. We've had to be friendly and greet our other guest. I was surprised by a lot of the men though." "What do you mean?" "Let me just say that a lot of the men were kissing my hands as they came by." "Your serious?" "Yes I thought you had something to do with that." "Not me. I guess they decided it would be the appropiate thing to do."

Another song played and Angel said "Dance?" "Of course." Buffy took Angel's hand and the two of them started dancing together, they danced to their song. "I'll be back." Angel said he told one of the servants to put a CD in that was their song.

He went back towards his wife, and the song "Where You Are" started playing which was Buffy and Angel's song.

_/Ohhhhhhh Ohhhh_

_oohh Ohhhh_

_There are times_

_I swear I know your here_

_I forget about my fears_

_Feelin you my dear/_

Angel took Buffy's hand and the two of them started dancing again Buffy said "Oh Angel you requested our song." "Of course." Angel said and kissed her.

_/Watchin over me_

_My hope sees_

_What the future will bring_

_When you wrap your wings_

_And take me where you are_

_Where you and I will be together_

_Once again, we'll be be dancin in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_When I can be, where you are_

_And I can see your face_

_Your kiss I still can taste_

_Not a memory erased/_

Buffy and Angel weren't the only ones dancing everyone else was to. It was a touching song, they could tell and it was Buffy and Angel's song. It offically became there song.

_Oh, how I see your star_

_Shinin down on me_

_And I'd do anything_

_If I could just, be right there were you are_

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_Then I will be free, so take me where you are_

_Now baby there are times when selfishly_

_I wishin that were you here with me_

_So I can wipe the tears from your eyes, and make you see_

_That every night night when you are dreamin_

_I'm here to gaurd you from afar_

Part 7: December 4th

Considering the party Buffy was shocked that she and Angel still had enough money to get gifts for each other and for their friends but then remembered that when she and Angel moved into their large home they decided to put 20 percent of their wages in a jar labled 'Christmas jar' and decided to split it 50/50 and ended up with 50,000 dollars. Which means 25,000 dollars for them to spend for gifts each.

Buffy was looking through the mall trying to figure out what to get for him he doesn't share much about what he wants or likes. "What can I get for Angel?" Buffy asked herself she already had some bags that had gifts in them she had gotten gifts for Willow, Cordelia, Giles, Jenny, Faith, Xander, her mom, her dad and Oz.

She had to get them wrapped up and sent out tonight if she wanted to get them to Sunnydale before Christmas. They were going to go to Rockefeller Center for the annual Christmas tree lighting tonight.

She said to herself "Angel seems to have redeveloped his passion for drawing. Thats it I'll get him an art set and also a drawing pad." Since she knew that Angel loved reading and poetry. Buffy went into one of the art stores that sold art supplies and paintings.

She found an art set that he might like and then she gasped when she saw a beautiful painting. She saw it said 'Starry Night' by Victor VanGough. She had to get that it was a beautiful piece of artwork.

She asked someone to get it for her they did and said "Do you want this framed?" "Yes please." "Okay give me a minute." The sales associate went to the back room and went to framing the painting. The representative said "There you are is there anything else you purchased?" "Yes I purchased this art set also." "Okay that'll be 35.50 total." "Okay," Buffy took out the correct change and handed it to the cashier who boxed the painting up so it wouldn't break or get damaged. "Thank you. Happy Holidays." Buffy had ended up learning to say that since New York City had a diverse amount of backgrounds and religions "You to."

Buffy took the bags out of the store and then went to the bookstore she got a couple books that Angel might like and then got a book of poetry that had some of his favorite poets in it and she also bought a Christmas Carol and then went out of the mall, she went to the bus stop to wait for the bus and took it to the subway tunnel and then she arrived at her and Angel's place.

She walked down the sidewalk of her and Angel's neighborhood she saw his car in the driveway and went inside she still couldn't believe that she and Angel lived in a mansion in one of the classiest and most historical neighborhood's of New York that dated back to the mid to early 1700's, even their house was a historical marker and a plaque on the wall next to the gate that said established in 1756.

They had modern day equipment inside and indoor plumbing but the house still kept it's historical look on the inside and the outside, basically because they had to do that since it was required by the government and the state of New York just like all the other houses in the neighborhood, but they both liked the old fashion look, even though Angel liked it more basically because he was old fashion in some ways, except he got around by his car, and Angel had taught her how to ride a horse since he knew so well because that was the form of transportation back in his day.

Buffy opened the gate then went up the steps she went inside and said "honey I'm home." Angel smiled and kissed her "Hay!" "Hay yourself." She said and kissed him back.

That night Buffy and Angel were at Rockefeller Center with a bunch of other people from all around the country their was singing, dancing, food and of course skating. They were their for the annual Christmas tree lighting. Buffy and Angel were skating and listening to the music playing and Billy Crystal hosting and several singing sensations performing. Buffy said "This is so exciting to be here for this. I always dreamed of being here for the tree lighting and for the New Years party in town square." "I know it's always increadible." Angel said and kissed her.

It was eight O'clock and Billy Crystal said "Now it's time to light the tree. Ready?" The guest all cheered and then the lights around Rockefeller center lit. "It's lovely." Buffy said. "I agree." Angel said.

Everyone there applouded and the celebration continued with dancing and skating and as it got later people started to leave and rockefellar center became emptier. Buffy and Angel decided to stay for a couple more hours and then left themselves when they we're getting chilly. "Ready to go?" Angel asked "Yeah, let's go home." They held hands and headed to Angel's car and he drove them home.

Once they arrived home Angel and Buffy went into their house. "That was fun." "I know." They kissed and then their kisses became more passionate and they we're hungry for each other and went up to their room sharing kisses as they made their way up the steps quickly bidding their servants goodnight, and we're instantly in each others arms he placed her on the bed and she carressed his chest as Angel placed kisses down her neck on both sides and shoulders and she placed one of her legs around his waist and the two of them made love.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

Hey all I know your all patiently and impatiently waiting on updates for my fics but I'm suffering from major writers blocks for all my stories and a couple of them I have lost the updates and cant access them anymore on my disk drives. If anyone has ideas for my stories I'd glady welcome them, so I can update my stories and give you new parts.


End file.
